This invention relates to modulator arrays.
Visible spectrum modulator arrays, such as backlit LCD computer screens, have arrays of electro-optical elements corresponding to pixels. Each element may be electronically controlled to alter light which is aimed to pass through the element. By controlling all of the elements of the array, black and white or, using appropriate elements, color images may be displayed. Non-backlit LCD arrays have similar properties but work on reflected light. These and other types of visible spectrum modulator arrays have a wide variety of other uses.